An airfoil (or aerofoil) is the cross-sectional shape of a wing or blade or sail. An airfoil-shaped body that is moved through a fluid may produce an aerodynamic force. The component of this force perpendicular to the direction of motion may be called lift. The component of this force parallel to the direction of motion may be called drag.
A turbine is a rotary engine that may extract energy from a fluid flow and convert it into work. Turbines may have one or more moving parts, including a rotary assembly, which is a shaft or drum with blades.
A wind turbine (or wind generator) is a device that may convert kinetic energy from wind or other moving fluid into mechanical energy, which may subsequently be used to generate electricity.